


Elvis

by aloneandsleepless



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloneandsleepless/pseuds/aloneandsleepless
Summary: You had a bad day at work and Flip shows you his soft side.
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Black! Reader, Flip Zimmerman/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Elvis

**Author's Note:**

> Time for us to take a look at Flip's soft side, don't you think? This is very very cheesy and self-indulgent. The story Reader tells Flip happened to me. I feel the need to remind you that English is not my native language, so please forgive me for any mistakes. I'm new to this, so any constructive criticism is deeply appreciated. Ah, the reader is a lawyer, because I am one in real life.
> 
> Hope you like it!

Flip was sitting on the couch smoking his cigarette and reading his newspaper on one of his few days off when he heard the door being opened. You walked in, hung up your purse, and put your keys on the little table in the hall, taking a deep breath while you took off your fancy high heels. You saw Flip comfortably sit on the couch, in his flannel pants and a white t-shirt, and went to him, giving the detective a little kiss.

"Hey, baby"

"Hey, gorgeous, you came home early", Flip said while putting out the cigarette in the ashtray on the table next to the couch.

"I had a tough day, I'm glad it's over," you answered, sitting next to him and resting your head on his shoulder.

"What happened? Are you okay?". You felt his large hand on your hair, caressing it softly.

"One of my clients lost custody of her son to her abusive ex-husband. I wasn't able to reverse the decision. The fucker is rich, and apparently money is more powerful than the law".

"I'm so sorry, honey. I'm sure you did everything you could to help her. Some things are out of our hands, we can't control". Flip held you close to his body, nuzzling his nose in your hair.

"I know. But it makes me sad anyway. I feel like I failed her somehow. I don't understand how justice can be so selective when it comes to women," you lamented with teary eyes, intertwining your hand with his on your lap.

"I understand you. Unfortunately, sometimes justice is blind to people from certain social classes, no matter how hard we try to hold them accountable" Flip replied. "Why don't you take a shower and put on some comfortable clothes while I do something for us to eat?

"Yes, I think I'll do that. I need to relax a little, my head is killing me," you answered in a cracked voice, feeling the sadness take over your heart. You kissed him and made your way to the bathroom, as you watched the detective heading off to the kitchen.

You were already in your T-shirt and shorts, hair still damp from the shower, when you noticed a beautiful melody coming from the living room, then a deep but sweet male voice reached your ears, one that you recognized right away.

🎶Wise men say  
Only fools rush in  
But I can't help fallin' in love with you🎶

You returned to the living room only to find Flip standing there, smiling at you, with two glasses of wine in his hands.

You took your eyes away from him for a moment and looked around. Flip had turned off the light, leaving only the lamp on. Lit candles scented the room nicely, and Elvis Presley's voice echoed through the place, giving you goosebumps and putting a wide smile on your face.

🎶Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin?  
If I can't help fallin' in love with you🎶

"Why all this, Flip?"

"To remind you how special you are". Flip reached out for you, offering you a glass of wine, which you gladly accepted and took a sip, staring deep into his eyes. "I'll never get tired of telling you how wonderful my world is with you in it," he continued, grabbing you by the waist and bringing your body closer to his, without taking his eyes off your face.

🎶Like the river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things were meant to be🎶

"Allow yourself to be sad. But never forget that I am very proud of the woman you are. So generous," he kissed your forehead, "so kind," he kissed your nose, "so righteous," he kissed your cheek, "and so hot," he said, at last, making you chuckle as he kissed your lips.

"You are so much more than I ever dreamed of. An incredible woman, who chose this rough detective for a lover," Flip continued, while your bodies gently swayed from side to side.

"Being rough can be good sometimes, detective", you teased, grinning mischievously. You were amazed by how romantic and gentle Flip turned out to be. "I don't know what to say. All this...you calmed my heart, Flip. Thank you."

"Anything for you, gorgeous." He claimed your lips in a deep and passionate kiss.

Elvis kept on singing and Flip released you for a moment to put your glasses away. He took your hand, his large one engulfing yours easily, and held you close by your waist as you two began to dance properly in the middle of the living room. You stared into his eyes, those beautiful whiskey eyes, so full of desire and love, and your body began to relax, moving to the beautiful song. Flip started singing softly in his deep voice, almost whispering along with Elvis, gazing at you, as if in awe,

🎶Take my hand  
Take my whole life too  
For I can't help fallin' in love with you🎶

You two danced the night away, lost in each other's arms, all the sadness slowly dissipating from your heart, being replaced by all the love your detective had given you.

"I love you, gorgeous. I am yours. Forever."

"I love you too, Flip. Forever". You reached for his beautiful dark hair, pulling him for a kiss, as Elvis' voice became the soundtrack of your love.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr! @aloneandsleepless


End file.
